bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Swarmlord/Krohvitud Kaameus
History Of the few oddities and living fears, nothing is more unusual or nerve-racking ﻿than Krohvitud Kaameus, a Plastered Splicer who seems to take delight in testing those unfortunate to meet him. Three Unstable Teleport Plasmids take his victims to three different rooms, each harder than the last. So far, only two people are known to get out alive. He also seems to be interested in Necronis, the Plasmid that allows one to ressurect dead Splicers. Affinities/weaknesses Blank: Krohvitud Kaameus has no affinities, no weaknesses, no health bar, and probably no face. Appearence A Plastered Splicer who wears a heart-shaped mask. Strange as it is, there seems to be grooves in the mask. Arenas and Tactics Arena 1 - In this arena (at the end of a long series of corridors) you will fight one-on-one. He's really not that hard, as he's like the other Plastered Splicers in Fort Frolic. Once he's down to 50% health he'll mix it up with ice blasts, but not much else. This guy is actually the first enemy you fight. Arena 2 - In order to go here, you need to send a Hyper or Resilient zombie through a fire trap to disable it. This arena has two levels, with the two of you fighting each other again from the start. You will have more weapons and Plasmids, and he isn't going to make it easy: Kaameus is two and a half times tougher this time round. He'll use the same attacks as before, flinging hooks and ice, but this time is worse. Once his health goes below 50% the lights will go out. After a half-second they'll come back on, only to prove that Plastered Splicers really are ninjas. There will be two circles of plastered corpses, one for both levels, with three Plastered Splicers in them, Kaameus being one of them. No Splicer here drops any loot, or has a health bar. Arena 3 - Huge. An old Roman colloseum with familiar plastered corpses in the seats, with a massive organ providing music placed in front of you, where the Emperor would sit. This battle is the same as last time, except half the statues that appear this time are dead. After each fight, the player wakes up at the place where they touched the Unstable Teleport Plasmid. For the second and third times, the Plasmid will take the player on a little tour. The first time is actually the start of the playable part of the game. The second shows the player levels they visited... and some they didn't. The last is a series of places that may or may not be recognised. One thing is for certain: the last tour isn't in Rapture. A choice ﻿Once you beat Kaameus for a third time, he'll ask you to stop attacking.﻿ He will tell you why he did this, then will ask you what you would do. You now have a choice: Selfish choice: You try to take the mask off him, but the screen fades to black before you can grab it. "Damn you..." Commendation choice: In recognition of his skill and power, you salute to him. A little overcome, Kaameus salutes back, and returns the favour, saying: "You were the one of the best I've fought. The futre is open to you, my friend" Reward Regardless﻿, the reward is the same: Necronis 3 (If you get Resilience, then there is a 50% chance it will be either one of the Level 3 Adrenaline upgrades, and vice-versa) Eternal Swarm Gene Tonic Audio Diary - "The Artist" Thoughts? Back to the Hub Category:Blog posts